


It was Love at first Sight

by SincerelyGay



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: First Meetings, M/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 12:32:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2732678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SincerelyGay/pseuds/SincerelyGay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Keep in mind, I had it bad just looking at this kid from across the cafeteria. Now imagine me running face-first into him when I turned around. Yeah. I was screwed."</p>
            </blockquote>





	It was Love at first Sight

**Author's Note:**

> This is another pairing based off of the character blogs on Tumblr. Ike is the character that the Oscar Delancey actors play in Carrying the Banner and King of New York. Pint is Josh Assor's Swing name. Puddles is Melissa Hart's Swing name. This is told from Pint's point of view.

First things first: I've never been one for sappy clichés. Let's just get that straight.

But when I saw Ike for the first time, there's literally no way I could describe it but love at first sight. I didn't even know him, but I knew I wanted to. 

He was gorgeous, to say the very least. He wasn't tall, but hey, at a whopping five-foot-three, neither am I. And those _muscles_. It was like his arms were sculpted by the gods themselves. And his smile was so radiant it could give the sun a run for its money.

I heard someone saying my name, but I couldn't look away from him. So when Puddles snapped her fingers in front of my face, I had to seriously hold back from punching her for breaking my view of the most perfect human on the planet.

"Pint!" She shouted, finally grabbing my attention. I sighed and turned to look at her.

"What?" I asked, the sarcasm practically dripping from my voice, "what was so important that you had to take my attention away from the closest thing we as a species has to proof God exists?"

She rolled her eyes, "you were drooling."

"So I looked like you whenever you see Albert?" I retorted, raising my eyebrows at her. She opened her mouth to respond, but the bell cut her off. I gathered my books from the table and turned to head to class.

Keep in mind, I had it bad just looking at this kid from across the cafeteria. Now imagine me running face-first into him when I turned around. Yeah. I was screwed.

"Shit, I'm sorry," he sounded so worried, holding out his hand to help me up. Let me tell you, touching him sent actual electricity through me. And if his arms looked good far away, they looked like the actual work of Michaelangelo up close.

"D-don't worry about it," I hid my face to keep from blushing. He just stood there staring at me. I just stood there wanting to throw up, "uh...i-it was, uh, my fa-fault."

"Nah, I wasn't watchin' where I was goin'," he looked at me closer and I felt like I was gonna burst into flames, "hey, I don't think I've seen you before. I'm Ike."

"Uh, Pint. Well, Peter. But all my friends call me Pint because I'm so short," oh crap he was staring at me. I pretty much froze at that point and couldn't get anything else out.

"Well, Pint," he grinned and handed me a piece of paper, "I hope I can see ya around."

I couldn't help but stare as he walked away. Even his ass was perfect. Once he was gone, I unfolded the paper he gave me. It had a phone number on it with "call me sometime" written on it.

I'm pretty sure my heart stopped right then. I just sat there staring at the paper until the late bell ring and I took off running to class. Yeah, it was definitely love at first sight.


End file.
